In recent years, owing to environmental concerns, attention is being paid to a vehicle that utilizes electric power charged in a battery as motive power for driving wheels. In particular, a vehicle on which a battery for driving is mounted, such as a plug-in hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, is drawing much attention. Such a vehicle has a charging inlet that is provided in external charging equipment and through which a charging connector can be connected.
Owing to the increased attention being paid to the vehicle as described above, the development of charging cable housing apparatuses, each including a charging connector, is also ongoing.
The charging apparatus for an electric vehicle described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-33121 (PTL 1) includes an operation box connected to a power supply cable, a charging cable connected to the power supply cable with this operation box being interposed therebetween, a charging connector connected to an end of the charging cable and can be joined to a vehicle-side connector, and a charging cable housing device for housing the charging cable.
This charging cable housing device is a reel-type housing device wherein the charging cable is wound for housing. At the time of charging, the charging cable is pulled out of the charging cable housing device.
In the coil-wound wire and the adaptor for feeding the same described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-335000 (PTL 2), ring-shaped flat plates are provided on opposing end surfaces of cylindrically wound multiple layers of a wire (cable), and each of these flat plates is provided with notches extending from the central axis to edges of the flat plate.
With regard to the method of taking up a cable with a terminal device and the take-up drum described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-137938 (PTL 3), the take-up drum for the cable has a partition, which is provided with a slit.
With regard to the apparatus for taking up a wire harness described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-218350 (PTL 4), a take-up barrel perpendicular to the axis of the drum of a drum main body for taking up a harness is provided with a hole through which the harness is passed, and this hole is provided with a guide roller.